New Love
by CarlisleandEsme
Summary: Esme and her coven have lived together forever. will a certain new coven make them experience New Love? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Esme's Pov

As I lay on my never used bed, I couldn't help but think of my life so far.

My name is Esme Platt and I am a vampire in Forks, Washington. I was born in 1895, Columbus Ohio. I was the only child of my parents, whose names have become lost in my memory, who were very strict and demanding. In 1917 I was married to a man named Charles Evenson who was a cruel and evil man. He would rape and beat me every night for 4 years until I found out I was pregnant. I ran as far away as I could, I couldn't raise a child in Charles's home. I wouldn't last a year. Eventually I arrived in Ashland, where I stayed with a cousin, until my beautiful baby boy was born.

He died 3 days later.

2 days later, so did I.

I remember feeling the pain and grief of the death of my son and I just wanted to be with him again, in heaven. So I threw myself of Ashland cliffs and waited for death to swallow me. Pain found me first.

3 days later I awoke a vampire alone and confused. I ran for miles and miles, across the country side and across rivers and over mountains, until my thirst become too much. But I was repulsed in even thinking about drinking human blood, how I. Innocent people with lives, dreams, families and futures. I didn't give in.

One night I thought finally I was going to die of starvation, when a herd of dear passed my hiding place. I lost every bit of control left. I killed and drank all of them felling my strength claiming my body once more and that moment on, I lived off animals, sparing the lives of innocent humans.

My thoughts were shattered with a frightened gasp of my youngest daughter.

I was off my bed, down the stairs and in the living room before a human could blink.

Alice was my youngest 'daughter' you could say. I found her all alone and frightened after she was abandoned by her creator. I took her in along with my 2 other daughters, Bella and Rosalie.

"Alice what happened? Are you alright?" I asked my eyes scanning her body for any harm.

She eyes were still glazed over which happens when ever she had visions. Alice and Bella were both talented with 'abilities', as my kind called them. Alice can see into the future, but can't see into the past. It comes in handy when ever there are other vampires passing by and we can intercept them so I can n warm them of our diet and rules.

Bella also has an ability of a metal shield. If any vampire has a mental ability like mind reading or illusions she is immune to them all. And, if the ability was threatening, she can put a dome around may people at a time.

Suddenly her eyes blinked a couple of times before they focused back on me.

"Yes, Mum I'm fine. I saw another coven moving into the area. They are all male." She said, slightly wary.

"Are they a threat" I asked, going into leader mode.

By that time Bella and Rose had gathered with us curious and wary to my question.

"No, I don't so. I don't think they know we're here. They..." she drifted off us her eyes glazed over again. We waited in silence, for her to come away from her own world.

"They... I can't believe it" she murmured in amazement, her eyes still glazed over

"What is it, Alice?" Rose asked moving to stand next to me. I almost smiled, despite the situation. Rosalie could be a leader any day, being my eldest.

"No, they... they drink from animals as well" she said, a grin lurking on to her face.

I sighed in relief and amazement. In my many years I have never met any other vampire with our diet, I had always been alone.

Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over again, but only for a few seconds. A smug, excited and happy smile came into view then, which made me worried.

"Alice..." I said, stepping forward to put a hand on her shoulder.

But she just giggled and shook her head," It's nothing Esme, you'll see" she said with another giggled before flying off the ground and faced Bella, who had been silent on the couch, next to Rose, reading a book. She lifted her head only a few inches, her eyes still on the page.

"Let's go shopping!" she squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down on the spot.

Bella moaned and started to object but didn't get far. Alice had grabbed her hand and, literally, hurled her out the door. Rosalie followed behind them. Rosalie turned around to face me, halfway out the door.

"See you later, Esme" she said before disappearing out the door.

I couldn't help but laugh. They may be the craziest group of people you will ever meet, but they were my family.

I drifted off towards my study and started a plan for Alice's extended wardrobe, but my mind was only half focusing on the drafts. I couldn't help was wonder what exactly did this new coven tend to do to our lives?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews for this new story, hope this is a good chapter. It is rushed! Please don't hesitate to give some ideas because this story is way harder than **_**New in Town**_**! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything **_**twilight**_**. I only own the plot!**

**p.s I purposely made Esme have Carlisle's past. Just for fun!**

Carlisles POV

As I pulled into the driveway I couldn't help but laugh. My two eldest sons were rolling around on the lawn, in front of the house, in a wrestling match, while my youngest son was sitting on the porch reading one of the thousands of books that were packed carefully into many boxes. My youngest son, well technically my oldest, is Edward, my smart, caring and protective son. I found him dying of the Spanish influenza, in 1918. I decided to change him out of loneliness. Soon after that I came across my physically eldest son, Emmett. He was being eaten alive by a bear, while he was hunting in the woods near where Edward and I lived. I changed him, thinking he needed a second chance at life. While Emmett, Edward and I were hunting one day we found Jasper and lonely and confused newborn, which was left by his creator. We brought him in and taught him our way of life. My family and I call ourselves Vegetarians, as an inside joke, because we only drink animal blood.

As I climbed out of my black Mercedes, I observed the house in front of me. It was more like a mansion some cases, but since we have occupied so many houses this didn't seem different from all the others. It was white with glass windows from roof to floor. It was nearly hidden by all the greenery, but with our extra eye sight it was no problem.

After only an hour our house was clean and set up like an ordinary house. Our rooms were packed and now we were sitting on the couch thinking of something to do. And of course it was Emmett who came up with the idea of taking a stroll in town.

"Wow, it's tiny!" Emmett said as we walked down the almost empty sidewalk.

"Well there are only a few hundred people that populate this area, doofas" Jasper replied, earning a glare from his older brother.

I chuckled, amused by the way my sons acted. Later Emmett and Jasper wondered of the find an entertainment store, while Edward and I found ourselves a bookstore.

"Wow, so many masterpieces. I wouldn't believe a town like this could hold so much memorabilia" he said as he scanned the titles.

I was about to answer when a voice came from the entrance of the store, making Edward and I to turn towards it.

"Come on, Rose you can't be tired yet" a small pixie like woman exclaimed, jumping up and down with, what looked like, a hundred bags in her hands.

"Come on, Alice. You don't want Esme to came and drag you out of the store again do you?" a beautiful blonde female said with a smile.

The pixie, who I assumed was Alice, stuck her tongue out at the blonde and moved towards our direction.

"Came on we better get some books for Bella..." she trailed of as she caught eyes with Edward and I. We froze.

They were vampires. How couldn't I tell! Edward stiffened next to me as we stared at the vampires in front of us. A growl bubbled deep in his chest and he started to lean forward. This caught the blonde's attention and she mirrored his actions.

"Edward, stop! Look at their eyes"

They were gold just like us. Never in my long life had I seen any other vampire like me. I was immediately curious. Was there anyone else in their coven? Did they have powers? I was interrupted by grin on Alice's face. She skipped over to us and landed in front of us, the blond was following, anxiously behind her.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie," the pixie said, gesturing behind her, at the blond, "We are going to be great friends."

"Hello, Alice. My name is..."

"Carlisle" Alice answered for me, grinning widely.

I stared at her dumbfounded. I looked at Edward for explanation but he was also string at Alice, reading her mind, I presumed.

"How did you know that?" I asked

She looked around at the people who had ventured closer to "look at books", though I knew better.

"Maybe you should come back to our house," she said softly, "Then you can meet the others in our family"

Alice and I exchanged addresses and numbers, with Rosalie and Edward watching with distaste. We agreed to meet each other at midnight at their place where we could meet their coven leader. I was instantly curious about their leader. Would we get along? Are they male or female?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been so busy with drafts and stuff I haven't even touched the computer! It is 9 45 now I'm writing this so I'm being very sneaky! Lol Hope you enjoy!**

Carlisle's POV

Edward and I left the shops immediately after the very strange meeting. We needed to get home and discuss this together as a family. Edward and I did not speak as we speed, not caring about the speed limit, towards home. We pulled up at the house and were in inside in seconds. Jasper and Emmett were yelling at each other and the video game they were playing.

"Come on! That's cheating!" Emmett boomed loud enough to shake the windows.

"Was not!" Came Jasper's response, just as hotly.

They were about to start again when I decided to interrupt.

"Stop it both of you!" I said. I never liked to yell at my sons for anything. Usually I would just give them a look or a lecture. But this time it's serious.

Jasper and Emmett both looked at me, abandoning the game on the screen. They knew something was up.

"We need to talk"

We all took sets around the dining table, which has always been our meeting place, since we didn't eat.

I looked to Edward to offer for him to start he just nodded before turning to Jazz and Em.

"Carlisle and I ran into some... company in the mall" he started getting straight to the point.

Both of my unaware sons raised their eyebrows, asking Edward to continue.

"We are not the only coven living in this area. We only meet two of them in the shops. One I know has the gift to see the future. She showed me in her mind."

The whole table, including myself, looked at him in astonishment. I wondered if anyone else has special gifts.

"They are also vegetarians, like us!" he continued, getting excited, like the rest of us.

Jazz and Em started at Edward and I with their mouths hanging open in astonishment.

"Wow" Em said, blinking rapidly.

"At midnight we are going to go to their house to meet to remaining two members of their coven, including their leader" I informed them.

"This is going to be awesome. I wonder if one of them will turn out to be our mates" Emmett said, earning the rest of us to turn and look at him like he had to heads.

"What, I'm saying that it's a possibility," he said, rising from the table, "anyone care to accompany me on a much needed hunt?"

"Sure, I'm up for one" Jasper piped in, also rising.

Edward and I just nodded. A few minutes later we were all draining our own different meal. Throughout my meal I couldn't get Emmett words out of my head.

_Could one of the coven members be my mate?_

We just had to wait and find out.

**Muhahahaha Cliffhanger! I know I know I've been teasing you but I promise next chapter will be the meeting. Speaking of the next chapter my assignment due date are for the next 2 weeks so I probably won't be able to touch the computer until just before the holidays. Darn school!**

**Thanks to all the reviews! ****Please ****keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Lol. Thank you so much for your patience. I've got 2 more exams over a 2 week period then I'm done! And when I'm done I will update like crazy. Please review and tell me which story you want me to work on first. I'm thinking **_**New in Town b**_**ut it's up to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.**

Esme's POV

"You what!"

I couldn't believe she would be so irresponsible and go up against 2 of the other coven's members, without us. She also temporarily put Rose in danger as well.

Alice just rolled her eyes and said,

"Don't worry, Mom. I would've known if you were hostile or not" she said tapped her fingers against her temple.

"But your visions are sublimenary. But if they made a snap decision and you didn't see it. Oh, you both could've gotten hurt!" I wailed, shuddering at the thought of losing two of my precious daughters.

Rosalie snorted behind me

"Yeah, right. I was the only one on my guard. Alice even excxhanged numbers with the leader."

I froze. The coven leader. They had seen the leader. For the past few days, since Alice first told us about this new coven, I had been very curious as to who their leader was. Were they male? If so, were they handsome? I had been very very thankful that non of my daughters had the gift of mindreading. I shock the thoughts out of my head and got back to business.

"You meet the coven leader?" said, turning back to Alice.

She nodded, with a sudden wicked smile on her face.

"Yep, very nice." She said smiling

I raised an eyebrow at her aas in saying 'that's it'.

She laughed her bell like laugh and shoke her head.

"Your going to have to wait till midnight, Mom" she giggled as she skipped over to Rosalie ans asked her if she wanted to go shopping.

Rose looked at her, above her magazine.

"Isn't this the third time today?" she asked looking at me for help.

I sighed. "Alice, sweetie, please can you stay here please, with your sisters. I'm going hunting. I will be back, hopefully, before the coven arrives, if not continue without me I'll catch up." I said making my way to the back door that leads into the forest. Bella had come down during my speech and was walking over towards me.

"Bye, Mom." She said hugging me good bye. I smiled and hugged her back. Telling her I'll she her later. I let her go then sprinted out the back door and into the trees. As I started streaching my legs out to gain more speed, I heard the last spounds of the house behind me.

"Come on, Bella. Time to play Bella Barbie!" Alice cried

Bella groaned.

I couldn't help but laugh as I shot deeper into the forest like a bullet. The wind whipped at my hair and at my dress. Some twigs and branches tried to grip onto my are skin, but ended up snapping itself.

I ended up finding a herd of deer drinking at the waterfall. I closed my eyes and fell into my hunting crouch my humanity was forgotten and therefore so was my sences. so when I sprung up into the air I had no time to react before my body collided with something in mid air. The noice was deafening as we hit. We fell to ground in a tangle. I was up onto my feet before a blink of an eye. But so was interrupter. It was then that I heard the answering growl. I looked up and was startled to find another vampire. It wasn't any vampire and male vampire. Males were always stronger than the females and tended to win every match, and this vampire looked strong he wasn't a big build but he was much stronger than I. I heasitated, showing that I didn't want to fight but was still causious. It was then that he lifted his head. I was meet with two right, piercing, beautiful golden eyes. They were two puddles of gold, that started right into your soul, but I did not feel nervous. I welcomed the feeling. His face was absolutely stunning. Broad cheek bones, strong jaw, a golden lock of hair that looked as soft as silk. He was beautiful.

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. He was the one to break the silence.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. I didn't notice you were there." He said with a silky, velvet voice. His eyes seemed to beg me for forgiveness.

I cleared my throat to distract myself. "It is quite alright, really. I could've been more alert as well." I said.

He looked at me curiously, but I stayed still and quite, giving nothing away. I still did not know the risk that this man could be to me and my family. I wasn't taking chances.

He continued to gaze at me for a few more seconds before addressing me again.

"My apologise, if this seems personal but," he hesitated, "are you a member of the other coven?"

I stared at him for a while. My mind was trying desperately to make a decision. I either say yes and possibly put mine and my daughters life's at risk. Or say no and lie. I bit my lip, and sighed.

"Yes, I am. I am the coven leader" the latter comment sounded stronger and bolder.

He slightly nodded his head, pursing his lips as he looked me up and down again. His eyes were magnetic, hypnotising. I couldn't look away.

"I think I owe you a meal, since I did interrupt you." He offered, looking sheepishly at his shoes. I stared at him for a while. Asking another vampire to hunt is basically considered as a date. I couln't help but smile. He just asked me out. I had never considered myself beautiful, pretty, but not beautiful. My human husband had made that quite clear, telling me repeatedly every day that I was nothing ut a nuicence to him, and that he only married me to do the house work, make him look good in public and forcing me to give him pleasure in the bedroom. During those horrible years as Mrs Evenson, I never even felt pretty. Rose had that description. In fact all my daughters look beautiful, stunning even. I always considered myself the odd one out. But now this indescribably, handsome man is asking me out on a date.

_Get a grip, Esme! This is not a date! Who are you kidding, he just feels sorry for you. _

I winced as my those thoughts made my hopes come tumbling down.

"So are you going to let me Ms..." he heisitated as in asking for my name.

"Esme" I replied

"Esme" he said it as though he was testing it on his lips. I suddenly relised I did not know his name.

"And your is?"

He smiled. "Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, Carlisle. I will accept your invitation, but I think I'm the one that's going to have to show you where all the good stuff is. Since you are new here" I said, my voice suddenly a little to flirty, but I, surprisingly, didn't care. _What is wrong with me?_

"Lead the way" he said, gesturing to forest around him.

I happily agreed and took of sprinting in to woods, with him still on tail. I could feel is lingering eyes on my back, but didn't make it noticeable. This man was going to be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I promised an update on New in Town, but I felt that I need to work on my other stories first. Next will either be New in Town or the Princess and the Peasant. You guys choose! Please... **

**Anyway... ENJOY!**

Carlisle's POV

When the boys decided to lie about buy the stream near the house I decided to keep hunting as I had my shift for the hospital the next day. As I was waiting for a scent to cross my path my thoughts turned to imagining what this coven leader might look like. Was she male or female? Blonde or brunette? Tall or short? Suddenly the scent of an animal crossed my path and without thinking I launched at it, but collided with so something in mid air. Before my feet touched the ground I was on alert, ready to attack, a growl escaped me before I could control it. I raised my head ready to defend myself, until I spotted her. She was average in height probably just past my shoulders, very slim with an amazing body. She had wavy, caramel hair that stopped just past her shoulders. She was stunning! But her eyes were truly captivating. They were large, doe like eyes that were a melted golden colour. It immediately knew that she was a member of the other coven.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. I didn't notice you were there." I said, breaking the silence between us.

"It is quite alright, really. I could've been more alert as well." She said.

She looked at me with curiosity, worry and a tiny bit of fear although I didn't blame her. A strange male vampire staring at her must have seemed very dangerous to her. Yet as she stared at me, with her large, golden eyes, I wondered if she was truly another member of the other coven. _Well one way to find, Carlisle. _

"My apologise if this seems personal but," I hesitated, "are you a member of the other coven?"

She stared at me for what seemed like eternity before answering me with a sigh.

"Yes, I am. I am the coven leader" She said, boldly.

I looked at her up and down again. She had a strong body with feminine curves, strong shoulders and wise eyes.

_She definitely is the coven leader. _

I needed to get to know this woman. Not in front of our families, but as individual's. I then processed to ask her about the animals in the area, basically asking her out "vampire style" as I'm sure Emmett would call it. There was no way she would agree, not just because she's cautious about being alone with a male vampire, but she couldn't like me. _Me! _Mr. Work-a-holic-lonely-father-of-three-vampire-sons Cullen with Ms. Amazing-beautiful-wise-stunning-breathtaking Platt!

"So are you going to let me Ms..." I hesitated, realising I didn't know her name, My God! I was already obsessed with her, without even knowing her name!

"Esme" she replied

"Esme" I said, testing it on my lips. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. _Get a grip, Carlisle! _

"And yours is?"

I smiled. "Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

It was then that I got my answer.

"Yes, Carlisle. I will accept your invitation, but I think I'm the one that's going to have to show you where all the good stuff are. Since you are new here" she said, her voice lighter than before, less wary. _ Maybe she's figuring out that I'm not a bad person!_

"Lead the way" I said, gesturing to the amazing scenery around me.

She quickly took of sprinting into woods, with me following behind, like a lost puppy. I couldn't keep my eyes of her. Her hair was so beautiful with her hair flying behind her, her body moving like... This woman was going to be the death of me.

_What a happy death it will be. _


End file.
